Cyclodextrins are conversion products of starch and when suitable chemically modified represent potent solubilizers of lipophiles. In the chemical part of the project the rules for chemical modification of cyclodextrins were established. In the biomedical part of the project (a) hydroxypropylcyclotrins were used to study the effects of supplementation of adrenal and sex hormones in rats and .(b) cyclodextrin sulfates were found to inhibit replication of HIV1.